


i have lived my eternity.

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A letter to saeyoung, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, MC is dead, Poorly written, im sad, shitty - Freeform, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dear Saeyoung,By the time you read this i’ll be gone. I’ve always wanted to say that but every time i try to joke about it, you give me that pained look so i always cut myself off, but now that i’m gone, you can’t stop me haha!





	i have lived my eternity.

Dear Saeyoung,

By the time you read this i’ll be gone. I’ve always wanted to say that but every time i try to joke about it, you give me that pained look so i always cut myself off, but now that i’m gone, you can’t stop me haha!

Anyway, i’m gone. I need you to understand that it isn’t the end of the world. It may seem like that but trust me, it isn’t.

I just guess I got dealt a bad hand after getting so lucky to be able to marry you.

You are my eternity. My life was pretty bad before I met you and the RFA and i am so grateful to have been so lucky to even be with you.

I have lived my life and spent my eternity being with you until the end. There were so many things I wanted to do honestly but since I can’t maybe you can.

Please, please please get a pet, maybe a cat, probably a cat. I’ve always wanted a cat. If you do get one please name it Noodles. It would be adorable.

Take our son to Disneyland. I feel like he would love it, same with you. 

I wrote our son birthday cards, please give him the assigned one on his birthday, I really wanted to share my wisdom of being on this earth with him but since I can’t, I thought this would be the next best thing.

Please make pancakes on Sunday and play my old records so it feels like i’m there with you.

Tell Saeran that his garden is beautiful, I unfortunately won’t be able to see them bloom this year, and i just know for sure that the blooms this year will be absolutely beautiful.

I need you to remember a few things for me too, i really hope that isn’t asking a lot.

Remember that our son hates raisins (i mean who wouldn’t) and likes bananas and absolutely loves strawberries.

Remember to clean the side table next to the bed, we both hoard cups and eventually there will be no more room to put things on and our lovely house will just be engulfed in cups.

Remember to clean out the garage. You always end up scraping projects and end up just tossing it onto a shelf. Maybe you’ll even find an old project that you can rebuild and make even better!

Remember to call Yoosung. For what exactly? No clue, you just always forget.

and the most important thing you need to remember.

Remember that you’re never alone. You have a family you can depend on now. They will be eager to help you. You aren’t alone, and you never where. Depend on the RFA. They will help you, trust me, you don’t have to do things alone anymore. 

This is the end of my eternity, but it isn’t the end of yours. 

You have a long life ahead of you and i want you to live the absolute best life you could. Have fun with our son. Have fun with your brother. Have fun with our friends.

You are so loved. I love you. 

I love you so much. 

Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I am so grateful to have met you and the life i have lived have been just so wonderful ever since i’ve met you.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

Take your time, i’ll be waiting for you at the space station.

I love you

Your dearest.

MC


End file.
